


Voltron Amusement Park

by ablondeweasley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablondeweasley/pseuds/ablondeweasley
Summary: Lance McClain had been dreaming of running the Red and Blue Double Roller Coaster with his best friend Hunk ever since he had started working at Voltron Amusement Park six years ago. But now his dreams lay broken and bloody underneath a pair of black combat boots. And who was this horrible dream-crusher who wore black combat boots at an amusement park in ninety-degree weather? Keith fucking Kogane, who was Shiro's younger, evil, emo, mullet-wearing, definitely not attractive at all, brother, and who had stolen Hunk's job of running the Red Lion Roller Coaster.This was going to be the worst summer ever.





	Voltron Amusement Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so fucking short...

No. Fucking. Way.  
Lance’s summer was now officially ruined; his dreams broken and bloody underneath a pair of Keith Kogane’s black combat boots.  
Lance had liked it much, much better, when Keith Kogane was just Shiro’s occasionally mentioned younger brother and not this horrible, mullet-wearing, emo, job-stealer who Lance was supposed to spend the rest of the summer with.  
But now Keith fucking Kogane was here, and he was co-piloting the double roller coaster at Voltron Amusement Park with Lance instead of Hunk, and not only had he crushed Lance’s dream of working side by side with his best friend, but he had also ruined Lance’s small hope of Shiro having an equally attractive and amazing brother as himself that Lance could get with. (Actually, that last dream was only half ruined; Lance would have to be blind to not see that Keith was just as attractive as Shiro. But for fuck’s sake, the kid had a mullet, a scowl, and was dressed all in black, all of which were terrible life choices and none of which belonged at an amusement park.)  
“Close your mouth or the flies will get in, Lance,” was all Pidge’s response at this absolute disaster, on their way to start up the Green Lion Roller Coaster, “there’s no need to be this dramatic.” That little eye-rolling gremlin. Betrayal!  
“I’m sorry, Lance,” was what Shiro had said while completely and utterly betraying him, “but Keith needed a summer job and I think this will be a good fit for the both of you. Plus, Hunk’s happier with the Yellow Lion.” At that, Lance had turned, flabbergasted, towards his best friend, only to face maximum betrayal.  
“Sorry, buddy,” Hunk had shrugged sheepishly, “I know you wanted to work together, but Yellow’s closer to the food court, far less vomit-inducing, and is constantly filled with cute kiddos!”  
And now Lance was friendless, dreamless, and resigned to a summer filled with evil, emo, definitely-not-attractive-at-all-mullet-lovers instead of friendship and fun.  
This was going to be the worst summer ever.


End file.
